


9. I Saved a Piece For You

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Isabelle's cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle makes a cake and Alec decides it is time for Magnus to be introduced to his sister's cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9. I Saved a Piece For You

Alec looked at the open kitchen doorway for the hundredth time that evening. Magnus was out with Catarina consulting with a client, there was also the possibility that Tessa was with them but he couldn’t know for sure.

The shadowhunter was sitting at the worn, wooden table in the Institute with his siblings and Clary around him. They were talking animatedly about the demons they’d slain that day. Jace waving his arms around as he tried to defend his...tactics. While the girls were looking at him like he was insane, the blonde was arguing that running into the pack as a distraction was perfectly safe. He had lost the second he’d actually done it.

Alec sat surrounded by the comforting buzz of their conversation waiting for Magnus to arrive so they could go on their drink date. Izzy had, of course, chosen his outfit before insisting that he help her make a cake for no real reason other than she was bored. 

The rule with Isabelle’s cooking was strictly upheld. She had to have either Alec or Jace supervising her whilst in the kitchen at all times. They learnt not to trust Clary after the girls had left a batch of cookies in the oven to be cremated whilst they had a play fight with the flour.

So here they all were. His sister arguing with Jace while her girlfriend mediated between the two and Alec praying to any deity there was that his boyfriend arrived before he had to try the cake.

Unfortunately for him, fate was not so kind to him.

“Iz, the cake should be ready now- yes, I know he shouldn’t have done it. Jace. Shut it.” 

Alec laughed as the tiny red head tried to break the debate that was quickly becoming more heated than before.

“Alec! Help me out here, man. Please?” Jace caught Alec’s eye from across the table and gave him a pleading look. 

At the same time, Clary pushed Isabelle towards the oven and handed her the oven mitts before standing next to her to make sure she was safe with the boiling hot cake tin. 

“Sorry, Jace. You shouldn’t have ran in there without telling us-” He smirked as he spoke, watching Jace over dramatise his betrayal by clutching at his heart with a forlorn expression.

“Ha! Told you he’d agree with me Jace!” Izzy crowed from where her and Clary were putting the chocolate sponge onto a cooling rack.

“But, you shouldn’t have ran in straight after him Iz. It’s both of your faults.” He finished proudly, it had been a while since he had had to calm down a disagreement between them.

“Thank you Alec. That’s what I’ve been saying.” Clary flashed him a smile over her shoulder.

He chuckled as he heard Isabelle mutter something about supportive girlfriends. Alec glanced down at his phone to still see no messages from his warlock. Magnus wasn’t late yet so he had no need to worry.

“Here we are! All done! Who wants some?” Izzy turned with a flourish and placed the pretty burnt chocolate cake in the middle of the table. There was a thin layer of icing on it that was slowly dripping off onto the serving plate.

“I did tell her she put the icing on too soon.” Clary piped in as she saw the boys wary looks. 

Isabelle’s cooking was never anything but disastrous either in the process of the baking or the final product.

Alec shot his sister a supportive smile and quickly looked back at his phone, pretending to be busy in order to avoid the question.

“Well?” Izzy asked again. Neither of them wanted to make her feel bad but it just didn’t look appetising.

“I’m sure Clary would love some, right?” Jace tried hopefully.

“We can’t have any yet, we’re going out for dinner and we don’t want to ruin our appetites.” Clary said with a smug tone to her chirpy voice. She linked arms with Isabelle who smiled softly at her.

The boys glared at the shorter shadowhunter. 

She smirked back at them.

Izzy cut two pieces from the cake and dished them onto separate, smaller plates. She placed one in front of Alec and one in front of Jace who physically recoiled.

She stood watching for their reaction. 

Jace broke a small corner off and begrudgingly put it in his mouth. Trying to smile as he ate it. He gave Izzy a thumbs up and she turned her attention to Alec. 

He swallowed and did the same as Jace, almost gagging on how dry it was. His phone vibrated on the table and he practically leapt on it. The girls started talking to each other and Jace fled the kitchen.

Alec finished reading the message from Magnus just as the warlock stepped into the kitchen doorway.

‘Just got to the Institute, see you soon <3’

He looked up with a blinding grin at his boyfriend. Magnus looked tired and his dark blue makeup was making his glamoured eyes look darker than usual, his normally perfectly styled hair was ruffled in the way it always was after he ran his fingers through it in frustration.

His face lit up though when his gaze met Alec’s. The shadowhunter didn’t miss the way the warlock's eyes turned concerned for a second as they checked him for injuries, Alec’s did the same. When none were found he sat in the chair next to Alec’s and gave him a quick peck on the lips, chaste in light of the present company.

“Hey.” Magnus said quietly, almost whispering. It was soft and almost like a secret between them even though it was just a greeting. The girls left quietly, sending knowing smiles over their shoulders at them.

“Hey.” Alec replied just as softly.

The door shut with a click and Magnus let out a breath, his glamour dropped and he slouched forward a bit. Alec’s hands shot out to steady him, his stomach flipping with panic, what if he was hurt?

Alec settled his hands, one on Magnus’s cheek, stroking his thumb across his cheekbone, and the other on the back of his neck.

“Are you okay? Mags?” Alec said hurriedly, eyes locking onto his warlock’s with concern.

“I’m alright, Alexander. Just tired.” He gave the shadowhunter a small smile which Alec returned.

“Oh, okay. Are you hungry? I saved a piece of cake for you.” He said a plan to make Magnus laugh forming in his head.

“I could eat some cake.” He said, perking up slightly. 

“Good.” Alec pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’s soft lips before standing up and walking around the table to get another plate. 

He could feel his boyfriend’s cat eyes following his every movement and he smirked to himself. Over the past few months he’d grown a lot more confident and wasn’t concerned about the extra attention.

“What kind of cake is it?” MAgnus asked as Alec placed the pastel pink plate on the table and picked up the knife Isabelle had used.

“Chocolate, that okay?” Alec looked up to meet Magnus’s gold-green eyes, he was sure that the warlock liked chocolate cake but he still wanted to check.

“Definitely. How’s your day gone, darling?” Alec saw Magnus smirk at the blush on his face at the term of endearment.

“Good, we only had one patrol today. Nothing exciting happened. You?” Alec loaded the slice of cake onto the plate and pushed it towards Magnus before taking his seat again.

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled the small plate closer.

“Oh you know, the usual. Vampire thinks they know better than two centuries old Warlocks when it comes to magic, he had the nerve to sit and tell us what we were supposedly doing wrong for the entire meeting. Catarina had to hold me back from spelling him unconscious.” He finished with a laugh and Alec grinned, chuckling quietly.

He watched as Magnus picked up the fork from Alec’s own discarded plate, spooning a large forkful into his mouth.

The shadowhunter burst into a fit of laughter as the warlock’s face twisted into a grimace at the taste. Alec doubled over with laughter as Magnus coughed when he’d finally managed to swallow Izzy’s cooking. 

“Did you just trick me into eating Isabelle’s cooking?” Magnus looked astounded at Alec which just made him laugh harder.

“I’d say I’m sorry but I’m really not.” Alec breathed out as he tried to calm down.

“Thank you so much, Alexander. I’ll make sure to let your dear sister know how much you loved the cake and want one for your birthday.” The warlock’s voice was light and full of amusement.

Alec looked up, expression alarmed but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

“You wouldn’t.” He said.

“Oh, Alexander. I really would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Thanks for reading, any and all comments welcome!


End file.
